cubone's romantic rescue team 2
by carrotee123
Summary: this is a continue of the cubone's romantic rescue team 1 if you are confused please read cubone's romantic rescue team to get a better insight on the beging of the stroy


cubone,s romantic rescue team 2

now we continue this saga 10 month's later in garchomp's cave her and aggron are eating and garchomp is looking sexy at aggron after luch garchomp went outside with aggron for the first in 10 months aggron: wow i havent been outside in a long time garchomp: think of it as i trust that you won't tell anybody i tried to kill you aggron: naw im madly in love with you i would never do that garchomp: "giggle" ok aggron i believe you meanwile at cubone's team HQ cubone: joey get over here and clean up this mess joey: no mom im busy fighting my friend charmander we are gonna be a good exploration team one day cubone: ugg okay i will get your dad to clean it up. cubone's team has gotten alot better joey has started trianing at wigglytuff's guild to become an exploration team and vaporeon has been slowly making leafeon love him its been ten months and it was starting to work leafeon told him to meet her in the room that night so after the mess was cleaned up vaporeon cleaned it for cubone so pikachu would not have to stress cubone: thanks vaporeon vaporeon: no problem cubone now i have to get to my room leafeon has a surprise for me cubone: ok see you later vaporeon went into his room only to see leafeon laying on the bed with her pussy exsposed for vaporeon leafeon: oh vaporeon its time for me to repay my debt to you for saving me from dying you will have to read the first stroy in this saga to know why she almost died anyways back to the story vaporeon: leafeon i i dont know what to say suddenly looking closer he felt very horny looking at leafeons pussy leafeon: come and get it my love (purrs in a sexy way) vaporeon jumped on the bed to lick leafeons' pussy she moaned as his warm tounge touched her senetive flesh every time his tounge trialed her pussy she let out a moan then she could not take it anymore leafeon had reached her climax and cummed all over vaporeons' face leafeon: "pant pant" wow that was amazing "pant" now its my turn to give you plesure vaporeon exspose yourself to me my love vaporeon didnt object he though it was fair she did exspose herself to him so he might as well do the same vaporeon exsposed his erect member to leafeon leafeons' jaw dropped as she saw how big it was vaporeon had a huge member she was starting to wonder if she would be able to fit it into her mouth but she decided to do it anyways leafeon starts to suck on vaporeons member vaporeon moans as leafeons tounge messes around with the tip of his member after about 10 minutes of pleasure vaporeon gave up and cummed all over leafeons face after that they lay there leafeon: i love you vaporeon vaporeon: i love you to. meanwhile in the woods. ?: so you say you saw an umbreon go this way ?: ya i saw her she was sexy would make a perfect mate ?:tryanitar you aint gonna have her your to stupid tryranitar: hey don't call me stupid you stupid dolt charizard charizard: hey your the one who got arested and your team got exucuted they spared you because they thought you would stop with your crimes wich you did thanks to me tryrantar: shut up anyways there is only one why to decide who gets the umbreon if we find her rock paper scisors charizard: i agree charizard gets paper tryanitar gets sicsors charizard: damit i hate this game you win ugg tryanitar: yes i get the umbreon tryanitar and charizard look through the cave to find the umbreon then they find her she was looking through a chest her pussy exsposed she got out of the chest and saw tryanitar staring umbreon: what do you two want staring at a woman when she is looking through a chest thats foul play tryanitar:umm (blushes) im sorry miss umbreon: your just lucky your cute charizard: see she was talking to me im cute you hear that tryanitar umbreon: not you youdolt i was talking about tryanitar thats your name right cutie tryanitar: ya thats my name umbreon: well i got to go now and continue my expidition tryanitar: your in a expidtion team umbreon: i wouldint call it a team its just me im kinda lonley tryanitar: i will join your exploration team charizard: what! umbreon: you cant just join like that cutie you have to fight me first tryanitar: ok lets fight umbreon starts first with a bite tryanitar doges the attack then goes for a dragon rage umbreon goes for another bite umbreons' bite was to stronge and sent tryanitar flying landing on the ground umbreon: now join me or die tryanitar: ok ok umbreon: the guild i work at is wigglytuff's guild we are gonna be best friends forever tryanitar: w wigglytuff's guild umbreon: whats the problem charizard: he used to be a crimanal and wigglytuff's guild was his target all the time he turned over a new leaf after he got arrested but he is afraid they wont forgive him umbreon: of course they will tryanitar: if you say so umbreon umbreon and tryanitar said goodbye to charizard charizard: make sure to take care of him umbreon he is still under watch umbreon: ok umbreon and tryanitar walk to wigglytuff's guild umbreon steps on the grating pokemon detected pokemon detected whos foot print the footprint is umbreon's come in umbreon and your new recrut too tryanitar: gulp steps on grating whos footprint tryanitar loudred: what did i hear you right tryranitar! diglet: ya tryanitar should i let him in loudred: ... let him in just make him and umbreon report to chatot and wigglytuff imeadtly in headmaster wigglytuff's room chatot: whats the deal with him umbreon why did you bring him here umbreon: please chatot let him stay (wispers into chatos ear)i think im in love with him (blushes) chatot reapets it to wigglytuff chatot: the finnal answer will be the headmasters choice wigglytuff: he shall stay with you umbreon chatot: what! headmaster think about this here wigglytuff: i did everyone desurves a second chance as long as she watches him i dont se why not chatot: you heard the headmaster now off to bed with the both of you in umbreon's room umbreon: i cant wait till i get enough poke to afford a base so me and you can be alone there are rules here we arent allowed to touch each other at night in the guild premisses it sucks and im really horny tonight i hate the rules tryanitar: its ok im suffering to umbreon: well good night cutie all night umbreon tried to sleep but she could not tryanitar had her so horny she could not sleep she was almost considering breaking the rules umbreon: tryanitar are you awake tryanitar: yea umbreon: you wanna break the rules and play with each other private parts tryanitar: you will actauly let me lick your pussy umbreon: ya sure (spreads legs to exspose her pussy to tryanitar) you like tryanitar tryanitar: ya me like umbreon: i love you tryanitar lick like you never licked before tryanitar did as umbreon said he licked umbreons pussy as much as he could she started to moan trying to be quiet so she would not wake the others up then she cummed all over tryanitar's face he was so happy umbreon: its your turn next night okay tryanitar okay tryanitar: ok love. what will happen to umbreon and tryanitar will joey and charmander ever become a good exploration team will vaporeon ever be able to mate with leafeon find out next time on cubone's romantic rescue team.

the end?


End file.
